Destiny Only Goes So Far
by emsiok
Summary: Phoebe is happily married with three kids. But when her two eldest start to see a man she thought was dead, her whole world gets turned upside down. Will she choose the man she's raising her kids with or the man she once wished never to see again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Okay, so, this is my first Charmed fic. I've actually not seen all that much of charmed, I started watching reruns a few months ago at a friends orders and have been hooked ever since. But if I get some facts wrong, sorry. So this takes place six years after the finale. Phoebe and Coop have three kids, Prue, Parker, and Psyche. Piper and Leo's kids are Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda and Paige's kids are Henry Jr., Priss (Priscilla), and Lina (Paulina).

* * *

"Mommy!" Prudence Halliwell ran over to her mother. "Mommy, I'm back from school!" 

"That's wonderful sweet heart," the girl's mother said distractedly. It was six years after she had married and five since the birth of her first daughter who she had named after her oldest sister. She was happy with her life for once. She had three beautiful daughters, Prue, Parker, and Psyche. She was married to a wonderful husband, Coop. Her sisters were all happy, settled with families of their own. She should be completely happy. She should be. And she was! But she felt… unsettled. "What did you learn about today?"

"We talked about white lighters and dark lighters." Prue said wrinkling up her nose. "Hi Ki." It was her sister's name for Psyche. Parker hadn't been ably to say her full name so she had shortened it.

"Kay Prue, you need to get ready to go to Aunt Piper's," Phoebe said, trying to run a brush through her daughters hair.

"I don't wanna!" Prue pouted.

"How come? You know how much Aunt Piper loves seeing you! And Aunt Paige will be there."

"Yeah, but Chris keeps orbing away my toys!"

"Oh, it'll be fine. Now come on, we've got to go find your little sister." Phoebe began to walk toward the room Parker and Prue shared. She froze as she opened the door, hand on the doorknob. A vision assaulted her.

_A man stooped next to the door, talking to Parker, who had her thumb in her mouth. _

"_Is your mom home?" Parker shook her head. "Do you know where she went?" Parker shook her head again. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Parker shook her head once more. Phoebe could see that the man was tensing up. Why did his voice sound so familiar? Behind him, a door began to open. He started to turn around. Before she could see his face, the vision ended._

"Whoa. That was…weird," Phoebe shook her head. She rarely ever had accidental visions any more. "Who was that man?" she said to herself.

"The fire man?" said Prue. "The one that talks to Parker?"

"What? You saw him?" Phebe said shocked. Prue never had visions. Or at least, she never had before.

"Yeah. He's always talking to Parker."

"He's talked to him before?" she said, now really worried.

"Yeah."

"Does he talk to you?"

"Well, sometimes. Haven't you seen him before mommy? He's always around."

"Wait you mean, not just in visions?"

Prue giggled. "I don't have visions mommy. That's Priss' power." Pris was short for Priscilla, one of Prue's twin cousins.

'So when do you see him?"

"Oh, around. He's always waiting here."

"Does he say why?"

"To talk to you mommy."

"Why does he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know. But then he always blinks out before you come back. I guess that's why you don't see him."

"What do you mean, blinks out? Like, magically?"

"Yeah mommy. Like Wyatt."

"Oh, so he's a white lighter." It was strange that if she had a new white lighter that wouldn't reveal himself, especially since she was retired for the most part.

"No…."

"No?"

"Well, not just like Wyatt."

"So… he's not a whitelighter?"

"No. He's not white."

"So he's not a white lighter."

"No, he's green."

"What do you mean?"

"His sparkles. They're green. With a little bit of blue around the edges. I've never seen sparkles like his before, have you?"

"Sparkles?" Phoebe said, trying to keep the skepticism from her voice. Maybe it was just some sort of imaginary friend.

"Yeah. Everyone sees sparkles."

"Okay sweetie."

"His look like this." She waved her fingers in the air. Green and blue light appeared next to Phoebe in the shape of a person. She jumped.

"What was that?"

"It's the sparkles mommy. Everyone's got them."

"What are they?"

"I don't know… it shows if you're a good person." Prue had always been able to create visions in the air, make things appear that weren't really there, but these sparkles were new. Or maybe they were old, but she just hadn't heard of them yet.

"So… what do my… sparkles look like?"

"Like this!" she waved her fingers again. Yellow and red sparkles appeared in the air. They had a jumpy quality to them, more like sparks then the haze the other 'sparkles' had shown. "You and Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige all have yellow sparkles. But Aunt Paige's are lighter. That's because she's part white lighter. And Aunt Piper has more brown in them like a banana skin. And yours are very jumpy recently… I don't know why…"

"So what do green sparkles mean?"

"I don't know… but it's not too bad. Red is the worst. Green isn't perfect though. And his sparkles are all hazy. He's worried."

"What about blue?"

"Blue means… blue means you're a demon. But I've never seen a demon with that little blue in their sparkles!"

Phoebe felt her stomach sink a little. "Did this man… did he ever mention his name?"

"Yeah. He said it was… Carl? No that's not right. Cuh, Cuh…. I can't remember… it started with a C."

Phoebe could feel a chill going through her. "Cole."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so thanks for the reviews all. Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt ran up to give his Aunt a hug. 

"Hi Wyatt. Hi Leo, anyone else here yet?"

"Yeah, you guys are the last ones to get here."

"Paige and Piper are…?"

"In the kitchen. So how are-"

"Great. I've got to go talk to them." She ran off to the kitchen.

"Piper? Piper!"

"Yeah Phoebe, I'm right here. What's the matter?"

Phoebe skidded into the kitchen. "Well, my oldest child is having visions of my ex talking to my second child while I'm not home for one thing."

"Wait, Prue's having visions?"

"Of Dex?" Both of her sisters sounded incredulous.

"Uh uh. Not Dex. Think further back."

Piper's eyes widened. "Cole? Prue is having _visions_ of Cole?"

"Well, not visions per say. She keeps seeing him talking to Parker. And he's got these weird sparkles, it's all very confusing."

"Wait, sparkles?"

"Yeah, apparently Prue can see people's magical aura or something."

"Phoebe?" Coop came walking into the kitchen. "Is everything all right? Parker says that something was wrong…"

The three sisters looked at each other. "Umm, well it's just that… Prue was acting sort of… oddly today…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Oddly… how exactly?"

"Well she's apparently got this power nobody knew about and she and Parker have been talking to this… guy…"

"What?" Coop said, very much the protective father. "What guy?"

"Just you know… an imaginary friend type thing I guess…"

"Oh." He looked confused. "Okay… you want me to go talk to them?"

"Yeah sure that would be great." Phoebe said with a smile.

The sisters watched as he walked out of the kitchen. When he was gone Paige exploded. "Imaginary friend? I kind of don't think that covers this!"

"Well what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah sweetheart, everything's great! Our kids have been talking to my ex-husband, -you know, the half demon? -By themselves with out anybody knowing it and oh yeah, almost forgot. We we're supposed to have killed him a decade or so ago, but yeah, it's just great!"

"Okay honey, breathe. You're getting hysterical."

"I'm hysterical Paige? I'm hysterical? Maybe I should be allowed to be a little bit hysterical! I thought he was dead and gone!"

"We all did," Paige gave her half-sister a hug. "I mean, we've got rid of him enough. But he's like wood rot and… Piper why are you giving us that look?"

"Well, see I kind of… a little bit… I mean…"

"Oh just spit it out!" Phoebe yelled.

"I kind of knew Cole wasn't exactly… gone."

"What? You knew he was still alive. Wait, is he still alive. Oh my God, he's still alive isn't he? I'm still married to him aren't I? Oh my god Piper, why didn't you tell me before I got married? My kid is talking to my ex husband! This is a problem! Not to mention wrong on so many levels. Piper! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now calm down. He's not alive exactly…"

"What do you mean 'exactly'? Exactlies are never good!"

"Well what I meant is, you said he was dead and gone. He is dead… I think. But he's not gone."

"What?" Phoebe said, looking ready to kill her sister.

"Well remember when I was attacked by thorn demons a while ago?"

"Yeah, you almost died," Paige said.

"Well, the umm… 'Old friend' was kind of…. Cole."

"I say again, what?"

"He said he was trapped in some sort of limbo. He wasn't good enough to get to heaven or whatever, but he wasn't so evil he was sent to hell, so he was just kind of… stuck."

"Not evil enough?" scoffed Paige. "I beg to differ! Do they want a list or something? Because I've got one! I'm sure I could give them something to get him into Hell."

"Paige now come on."

"No, she's right!" Phoebe said. "I do not want him near my kids. How did he even find us? I do not want him in my house, near my family, or within a few universes of me!"

"Now come on, let's not judge him too quickly…"

"Piper, we've had plenty of time to judge him. Trust me, he's evil."

"Well there must be some reason he's talking to Parker."

Paige looked skeptical. "Yeah, to get to us!"

"I do not want this guy back in my life."

"Umm Aunt Phoebe? Mom?" Wyatt yelled from the other room. "I think you'd better come here."

"What is going on?"

"I have no idea. That's why I called you!" Wyatt was standing at the doorway of Chris' room. The other children were all gathered around a chair in a semi-circle, apparently listening intently to someone. They all started giggling at the same time.

"Ah, I see you've met Parker's new imaginary friend," Phoebe's husband said, putting his arm around his wife. " I asked her about what was going on, she said her new 'friend' was visiting. He seems to have spread to the other kids."

"Imaginary friend?" Piper looked faintly aghast, no doubt thinking of her own son's imaginary friend. Wyatt looked a little anxious as well.

Phoebe walked over to her daughter. She didn't tear her eyes away from the spot they had been staring at.

"Parker, who's your new friend?"

The little girl turned her head slightly. "He's not my friend mommy, he's yours."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this chapter isn't very long, at it's not very eventful, more of a filler chapter. But there are some important pints, so, yeah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The angel of destiny was worried. If the Halliwell girl continued to deny her true future then all would be lost. The angel sighed. He knew that this was a fork in the path of destiny. Two outcomes were possible and only time would tell which would become truth. A dark evil was rising. The middle Halliwell needed to embrace her darker side if they were to succeed. Could it work out if Phoebe never accepted the life she was intended for? Her children would certainly never rise to there true potential. And the charmed ones would never gain the information necessary to destroy the evil that threatened them. Only time would tell.

* * *

Phoebe was pulling her shoes on. "Piper, I think we should go." 

"Phoebe, we need to figure this out together!" Paige tried to block the door.

Phoebe whipped around. "No, I really need to work through this on my own. Parker get your coat."

"What's that? Oh. Mommy," Parker pointed to an empty space by the stairs. "He says to tell you your being silly."

"Oh yeah, I bet." Phoebe muttered under her breath. "Coop, get Psyche."

"Okay, but then I've got to get back to work…"

"Again?" Phoebe began buttoning Prue's coat. "You were just at work!"

"Well, spreading love, you know… it takes a lot of time."

"Fine whatever," Phoebe snapped. "Just help me get the kids home."

"Yeah, perfect marriage…" a voice said. Phoebe ignored it.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at the end of her bed thinking. Maybe she had over reacted. Maybe Parker had just found an old picture of Cole and created a confidant of some sort. With magical children, you never knew. It was possible she had spread her new friend to the other children, convincing them that he was real. This did not explain the fact that Parker knew Cole's name, but Phoebe chose to ignore that for now. 

She picked up a pillow, hugging it to her chest, just sitting there for a minute. She had been happy, but Cole just kept showing up in her life. Maybe… maybe she was holding on to him too tightly. She would never admit it to her sisters, but as much as she hated Cole, she still missed him in a weird sort of inexplicable way. His memory would always haunt her if she wouldn't let him go.

She walked over to the closet, shifting through her clothes. In the very back, there was a loose floorboard. She took off the floorboard like a small child uncovering a forbidden treat. She took out a small box. As she walked back to her bed, she began opening it. She arranged the contents on her pillow. A small piece of fabric she had cut out of one of Prue's shirts, a picture of the sisters together, a small bottle that once held a potion Gram's had made, a few pictures of her and Cole.

Was it really time to let go of all this after all this time? She breathed deeply. She had to move on with her life, stop being chased by memories of Cole. She looked through the pictures. One by one, she ripped up each one, separating the images of herself and her one time lover. She ripped up Cole into a million pieces, tearing desperately, trying to tear his memory out of her mind. The last picture lay in her hand, her favorite. She was about to rip it as well when Prue interrupted her.

"What are you doing mommy?"

She turned around quickly, hiding the ring behind her back. "Nothing Prue. Go back to bed."

"Psyche's crying mommy." Phoebe noticed that her youngest child was in fact crying. She rushed over to the kids' room.

"She Psyche, go to sleep." She rocked the baby back and forth, checking her diaper. She couldn't be hungry, she had just eaten. She sat with Psyche a while, rocking her quietly. The picture was still in her hand when she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in awhile, sorry! This chapter is pretty short, so double sorry! Anyway, I've been caught up in the fourth of July and various family members birthdays and vacationing plans and such. But anyway, I hope you like this!

So, to my reviwers:

wellwisher: thanks so much for all the great comments! As to the grammer, yeah, I know, I'm not to good of an editor, luckily, my friend ace-not-mary has recently agreed to beta my stuff, so that should clean up some of the sloppyness!

BigFan: Your wish is my command! Well not quiet, but this chapter will improve coles situation a bit...

feartoxin: will do!

TSJorSYDPIP: Thanks! As to the facts, glad everything fits! I've had to do a little extra research to get everything right, so I' glad it;s working!

Ace: Much love as always! Thanks for betaing!

And now, go read.

* * *

Phoebe stretched, beginning to wake up. She lazily rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her hand was wrapped around a piece of paper. No… not paper… a picture. The one she hadn't ripped up the last night. For some reason she felt oddly… disturbed about this. As her gaze rose from the picture, she let out a gasp. There was no way in hell. It simply wasn't possible. But there he was, by the door, sitting there, watching her.

She screamed and dived under her covers again. After a few seconds of silence, she lowered them, hoping this was just some strange trick of the light, or her imagination. Of course it wasn't. Was anything in a magical world ever simple?

"Cole?" she said warily. He jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh my God. It is you."

His eyes went wide. "Y-you can actually see me?"

"No way. No way is this happening to me!" she said, breathing hard, not answering his question directly, fearing saying it out loud would make it undeniably true. She through a pillow at him. It went straight through his body with out so much as a shimmer. Her eyes widened nearly as far as his.

"Well, guess that answers that particular question." He sighed unhappily.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled. "You are supposed to be dead! Dead people are supposed to stay dead! Are you some sort of ghost because trust me I've been haunted by you long enough! I do not need you to literally haunt me."

"Aw, that's sweet Phoebe." He sneered at her. "Trust me, I'm not particularly happy about the circumstances either."

For some reason, she felt a little drop in her stomach. But that was ridiculous. She didn't want him to want to be here. She wanted him to get out of her life before he had a chance to mess it up. Again. She sighed, taking in as much air as she possibly could. "Cole, if you didn't want to be here, then how are you here?"

"You want the truth?"

"The truth would be nice."

He sighed and sank down on to the floor, head in his hands. "I have no idea."

She looked at him, not sure she had heard him right. "You don't know?"

"Yes! I don't know! One second I was floating around in my miserable limbo, and the next I'm talking to your lovely children, who by the way, kicked me when they first saw me."

"Good, they're learning well then."

"Ah. The next generation of Halliwells training to lead the fight against demons, hmm? You and your sisters start a supernatural boot camp?"

She rolled her eyes. Seriously, how had she ever fallen in love with this guy? She didn't let her self answer that question, but pushed ahead in her conversation. "That's beside the point. Also, if they kicked you, it couldn't have hurt, right? I mean you're a ghost, right?"

"A memory"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so hi again. Sorry, I know, I haven't updated in awhile. Also, I know this chapter is really short,but I've been a little bitbusy and stuff. I meant to add more, but didn't so yeah.Anyway, thanks for all the nice reviews, and hope you enjoy this pitiful offering I give you. very sorry and all. Because really, none of the above mentioned stuff has anything to do with you people, and you probably don't care that much and just want to get to the chapter. Which is short.

* * *

"A memory?" Paige looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Yes! That's what he said."

"But how is that even possible? I mean, aren't memories kinda supposed to, you know, stay in your head?"

Phoebe put her head in her hands. "Paige, I don't know how this happened. it just did, and now I have to deal with it."

Piper looked at her, "You didn't, I don't know... ask?"

"No."

"No? What did you say then?"

"I didn't say anything! I just... threw the lamp at his head and ran out."

"You threw a lamp. At his head."

"Yeah, but of course it didn't work because it just went right through him. So now the lamp is broken too."

"Oh yes, there's a tragedy," Paige said sarcastically. "A busted lamp, whatever will we do?"

Piper pinched her arm lightly. "Honey, why would you just run off like that? And who's watching the kids? Phoebe you shouldn't leave Psyche on her own you know!" Piper was going in to her full fledged protective aunt mode. Being the oldest, and the first to have kids herself, she often worried about her various nieces and nephews.

Phoebe waved her hand dismissively. "They're fine. Billie was already there when I left. In fact she was there for an hour before I left, because I overslept. But that's beside the point."

"You're using Billie to babysit again?" Paige sighed. "Phoebe I thought we agreed we would try to find a babysitter who wouldn't have to go save an innocent in the middle of feeding the kids."

"No Paige, you agreed to that. I said that if you wanted to trust some total stranger, that's fine, but I would rather have someone who wouldn't freak out every time Parker wanted her dolls to join her for tea and decided that it would be more fun if they could actually talk." Parker could animate objects with her mind.

"Yeah, but it's not fair to Billie, not to mention dangerous for the kids for her to leave in the middle of watching them while she has to go fight some demon."

"Okay, I can see this is a big point for the two of you," Piper stepped between her sisters. "But I think Phoebe's ex-husband, who, oh yeah, was a demon and is supposed to be dead, might just take precedence over Phoebe's choice of babysitter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking behind my back Phoebe?" Cole leaned casually against the doorframe leading to the kitchen, where the sisters were sitting. 

Phoebe leaped to her feet. 

Her sisters looked at her, worried. "What, what is it?" Piper asked, standing up. 

"Oh my God, you can't see him?" 

Piper looked in the direction Phoebe was staring, clearly not seeing the man standing there. 

"You can't, can you?" Phoebe said, almost begging. 

"You know, I'm hurt. Oh no, not about the talking thing. But really Phoebe, throwing lamps at my head? That really hurts." He laughed. "Well, not literally of course. Since I'm not really here." 

"What is it? What's going on?" Paige said, staring wildly around the kitchen, as if expecting a demonic attack from any direction.  
Cole stood up straight and walked towards Phoebe. "Now really, can't we just… talk about this?" 

"There is nothing to talk about Cole. I want you out of my family's business, out of the kitchen, and out of my life." 

"See, aren't we just perfect for each other? Because that's what I want too. No really. If you could just whip up a spell or something, that would be great." 

"Phoebe what is going on?" Piper said, still not sure of where Cole was. 

"Oh I'm sorry, you can't whip out a spell, because you don't even know what you're dealing with." Cole didn't say this meanly, just in a matter of fact voice. "See Phoebe, no matter how hard either of us try," he took another step towards her. "I'm just gonna keep coming back," by this time he was next to her. He reached out and brushed her cheek. 

Phoebe shuddered, as if his touch were ice, though in truth she could feel nothing. He looked at her sadly. "And that's only going to hurt us both." He leaned towards her as if about to kiss her, but as he was about to, he disappeared. 

Phoebe looked confused, and a little scared. She put her hand over her mouth as though trying to ward off his near kiss a second to late. She turned to her sisters. "I think I'm losing my mind."

* * *

"Paige check the book of shadows again."  
"Piper, I've checked it three times already. There is nothing about a memory coming back to haunt you." Paige slammed the book shut. 

They had left Phoebe downstairs with a glass of water and Chris and Melinda to keep her company. 

"Look Paige, there are two options here. One, Phoebe's ex is coming back to haunt her and we, the loving sisters, must stop him before he ruins her life, again. Or two…" 

"Two?" 

"Phoebe's gone off the deep end." 

"In which case…?" 

"In which case, we are royally screwed. So, yeah, keep looking." 

"Right." Paige began flipping through the Book of Shadows as Piper began fixing a potion. Paige stopped for a second. "Hey Piper, what exactly is the potion for? I mean, if you've already got a solution, then why do you need the Book?" 

"Well, this potion is supposed to reveal unseen things, but mostly it works on spells or enchanted … stuff. I'm not sure if it will work on a memory, if that's what we're dealing with, but it's worth a shot, right?" 

"Piper, don't you think that, well… never mind." 

"Don't I think… what?" 

"Don't you think instead of trying out all these spells that may or may not work, because Phoebe may or may not be seeing her dead ex, we might want to try maybe, something to… protect ourselves?" 

"Protect ourselves? Paige since when have you ever needed protecting?" 

"Since I got a family Piper. Since I have a family who I don't see half the time because I have to go battle this never-ending stream of demons. A family who are all either, a) not magically gifted, or b) to little to be able to use those gifts." 

"So what, we just leave Phoebe to whatever fate awaits her?" 

"No! It's just… if this is Cole, then I'm sure he's just loaded with untold power. He always manages to return with a bang. Remember the acid blood?" 

"Yeah, I can see how you would be worried, but we've dealt with him before, we can do it again. So we should deal with him as quickly as possible." 

"Right, except for two more things. One, I'm not a super mom like you! I can't go out and fight and protect the world and still have time to keep my own family safe. And two, if Cole isn't really there, if Phoebe's going a little… off, then that means-" 

Piper held up a warning finger. "Don't say it!" 

"It means no more power of three Piper!" 

"Well." Piper said, steely eyed. "We'll just have to make sure it doesn't come to that. Because I am sure as hell not going to lose Phoebe." 

"Piper, just listen we have to think of our fam-" 

"Of our families Paige? What do you think Phoebe is? She's our sister for God's sake! And I am not going through that sort of pain again." 

"Piper, I'm not asking you to give up on Phoebe, I'm just saying-" 

"You're just saying that she shouldn't be our first priority. That we should stay at home and play good little housewife and watch our kids. You don't know what it's like to have lost a sister! You don't know what it's like to have lost your family." 

"I'm sorry, do you want to reassess that statement? Because I'm pretty sure that I know as much as you about loss. I had to live with out my parents. And I am not going to put my kids through that. I am not going to let them grow up with out a mom." 

"And you're willing to let Phoebe's kids grow up with out a mom? And a dad, who has to run off at all hours?" 

"No! Piper, would you just stop and listen! I love Phoebe, but I love my kids too. I'm not saying we have to trade in one for the other. I'm just saying that we need to help them both. Because if we do lose the power of three, I want to be prepared." 

The sisters stared at each other for a minute. Piper looked away. "Fine. You start working on protective spells, I'll keep working on this." 

"Not another vanquishing potion I hope." 

"I'm sorry, what did you say Paige?" Piper snapped, still more then a little annoyed. 

Paige looked up from the book. "I didn't say anything." 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

"No really. She didn't. I did." 

The unmistakable figure of Cole Turner stepped out from the shadows. "Really Piper, you need to stop being so… mistrustful." 

"What do you want?" Piper said through gritted teeth. "Why can't you just leave our family alone for once?" 

"What are you talking about?" Paige said, a confused ( and somewhat hurt) look on her face. 

"Believe me Piper, I've tried to leave you and your little family alone. Unfortunately, somebody has other ideas." 

"Don't try to turn this around on Phoebe!" Piper snapped. 

"Piper are you okay?" Paige said, worriedly. 

Piper's brow furrowed. "She can't see you?" 

"Not yet. In time, as I grow… not stronger, just more... real, she'll be able to see me, as will everyone else." 

"What?" 

"When a demon dies, as I'm sure you know, we end up in the astral plane. Unfortunately, as I am half human, this doesn't quiet… work… for me. So I end up wandering around the plane until I can find some power to get me out. Of course, the fact that I was an Avatar when I died, someone who exists outside of time and space, made things particularly interesting. As the astral plane itself exists outside of time and space. So there I am existing outside of the time and space of a place outside of time and space. So I'm stuck in my own little bubble of nonexistence, unable to gather any powers that might possibly help me. Of course, then you 'defeated' the Avatars, for lack of a better word. 

Now this offered another unique problem. Because they of course needed all the power they could get to recuperate. So, away goes my status and power as an Avatar. So there I am, stuck in this bubble, no powers, not to mention a severe case of extreme boredom. And I'm just going through all my memories, and, as I am over one hundred, that is a lot of memories. Most of them unpleasant. And then I get to a particularly jarring note. I start going through my memories of Phoebe and the manor. And what do you know? Next thing, I'm at the manor! But of course, it's not like I was really there. No, that would make things to simple for me. But I watch, something to occupy my time. 

And suddenly, after a few months I realize: Phoebe has absolutely and totally given up on love. Well, this wouldn't do! Just because I'm wasting away, doesn't mean she has to as well. So I arrange for an old friend to visit her using what little influence I have with the Avatars. Mostly they pity me you see. And then I arrange for the thorn demon to attack you. And just like that, Phoebe was once again a firm believer in love. Well, not quiet. I will give credit to her current husband for her full turn around. But it seems my work is done. I can rest in peace, or as much peace as one can get when you can't really die. Because both Phoebe and I had so many memories going through this place, it seems to have split me in two, in a way. On part is stuck, and the other, is here. But as I grow stronger here, the other half grows weaker there, until it eventually will be transferred to myself. Which is why I need you and your sister to help." 

"Wait, you want our help? For what? To speed up the process? Or just help you to seduce Phoebe so you can have her back?" 

"No. I need you to send me back." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Back? Back where?"

"Back to my little bubble of, well, do I really need to go through the whole thing again Piper?"

Piper made a disbelieving sound. "Oh please, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Piper? What is going on?"

"Let's just say, Paige, that we have an unexpected visitor," Piper spoke through clenched teeth.

"What? He's here?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Wow, she really isn't too bright, is she?"

"Piper, what is going on?"

"God, I thought it was bad dealing with her when I was living… maybe I did end up in hell-"

"What is he saying? Is he-"

"-after all, because having to listen to her prattle on,"

"-really here? Because-"

"Would you both just shut up?" Piper yelled.

"Mom?" Chris came up the stairs sucking his thumb.

"Chris, thumb out of your mouth, now!" Piper snapped. She turned around to see her son staring at her. She sighed. "Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to snap, just…" no, he wasn't staring at her, past her. "Oh no, Chris, not you too! How can he see you? He never even met you!"

"Yes, but children are naturally trusting and will more readily believe."

"Mom, what is he doing here?" Chris sounded angry.

"Why Chris? What did he do?" Piper shot a look at her ex-brother-in-law, and then worriedly back at Chris.

"He keeps bothering us! Well, me more then the girls."

"What is he doing Chris?"

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know."

"Yeah, that's kind of part of the problem."

"He doesn't do anything, that's just the problem. He just stands there, looking at us, telling us stories about you and Aunt Phoebe and Prue too, but that can't be right. Because he says Prue used powers that aren't the ones she has. And Wyatt can't see him and he never listens to me when I tell him!" Chris pouted in the manner natural for a child his age.

Piper took a deep breath. "Hokay then. So, we need to get you back, one way or another. But first, I want to know your motive in all of this."

"Fine. My motive, dear, dear Piper," he sneered," Is that I don't want to be stuck here, screwing up Phoebe's life any more. Because you're right, she doesn't need me."

"Because then I wouldn't be a threat anymore. Phoebe would be safe from me, which would make me happy. In case you don't get it Piper, I loved Phoebe. I still do. And I'm never going to hurt her again. And if I have to give up a second- er, third-"

"Fourth I think."

"Sure. I've lost count. A fourth chance at life, I will do it. Hell, I've been around for over a hundred years. I think I should be ready to move on."

Even though he sounded certain when he spoke these words, Piper could see that a light was flickering in his eyes. Maybe he didn't mean what he said. Of course, he was a lying bag of scum, so...

"Oh please, you are far too selfish for that."

"Exactly. Phoebe's happy now. And I can't change that without breaking apart a family, which, frankly, I don't really want to do. Because, yeah, I know, I'm not a great guy, but I'm not going to destroy some little kids family. So, if I'm not willing to do that, then I have two options. Stay here and watch her sinking further and further into a world I don't have a place in. Or…"

"Go back."

"Exactly."

Piper swallowed. "Right, I guess, that almost makes sense. But I still don't see how you got here in the first place."

"Well, unfortunately-" Cole was interrupted by a harsh scream from downstairs. The four people in the attic looked at each other.

"Phoebe!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! What's up folks? I know, I know, I've been way inconsistent in my updates. As in, haven't updated in a few months then two updates in a couple of days. Yeah, well... any way. I just got back to school so I've been working at keeping all my grades where they should be. Also, I am working on a play and have auditions for a musical in a couple of days, both of which, I've been practicizing madly for. So, I'm very very very very sorry for the wait.

Okay, so I had a request for what the kids powers were a while back, and here they are (also, they're ages at the time this takes place):

Piper's kids:

Wyatt (12): Same as the show. Orbing, healing, etc.

Chris (10) : Also can orb. Telekinesis, as seen on the show.

Melinda(7): Takes after her mother... can manipulate molecules to blow things up, or stop time.

Paige's kids:

The twins, Priscilla and Penny (6): Both can see the future. When they are together, they can control what they see. Also, able to orb, but can not heal.

Henry Jr. (4): Cyrokinetic. He can't orb, but can heal.

Phoebe's kids:

Prue aka Ladybug (8): Sees magical aura. Power of animation, able to bring dead or nonliving things to life.

Parker (5): Levitation and astral projection.

Psyche (2): Teleportation and Empathy

"Phoebe!" Piper was surprised to hear, not herself or her sister recognize the scream first, but Cole. He disappeared. Piper, Paige and Chris followed him downstairs.

"What did you do?" The heard Phoebe shriek as they entered the living room. "Where is she?"

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Piper asked her sister, worried.

"Ask him!" Phoebe pointed at Cole.

"Cole?"

"You can see him now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah... Cole what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Cole said, as confused as any of them. "I came down here to see if Phoebe was all right, and she just... attacked me."

"Cole, I know you know where she is!"

"Where who... oh my God." Piper turned to her son. "Chris, go check on your sister and your cousins. And get Wyatt down here." Chris just looked at her, somewhat scared. "Chris, now!" Chris ran to do as she asked. "Phoebe... where is Prue?"

Phoebe started to cry. "They.. they took her Piper. I was right here. And they took my little girl. Damn it! Cole, I know you have something to do with this!"

"Phoebe I swear, I don't know... what exactly happened?"

"I was in the kitchen. And I heard Priss crying, so I went upstairs to see what had happened. And she told me... well, she said that Prue was in danger. I know that look Piper. I could tell... she had had a vision. I ran down here as fast as I could, and she was right there, and there was another person... a demon I think, and he... he..." she sobbed loudly and couldn't finish.

"He took her." Paige finished grimly.

Phoebe nodded. She wiped at her eyes. "Cole, I know you know where she is. You have to. Please Cole, I don't know what this is about, but please, I just want my little girl back. Find some other way to get back at me! Don't punish her! She's just a little girl."

"Phoebe, I swear to you, I really had nothing to do with this. I know my track record isn't very good, but I promise I did not kidnap your daughter or have anything to do with Prue being kidnapped."

Phoebe sobbed again. "You have to!" she yelled, grabbing on to Cole's shirt, not even noticing that he had become substantial. "You have to!"

"I don't know where she is Phoebe!"

"Then... if it wasn't you... I don't know... I won't be able to find her." She sank to the floor, piled into a heap at his feet and began sobbing.

Cole knelt next to her. "Phoebe..." he lifted her chin. "Phoebe, I promise, I will help you find your daughter. Okay? Now come on! You're a charmed one! What happened to that, I can do anything attitude while I was away, huh? Now." he stood up and turned to her sisters. "Piper, we need to get in contact with her husband. Can you get a hold of him. He should know about this I think. And get Paige to scry or something, she's good at that right?"

"What happened to _you_ while you were away?" Piper, asked, astonished by his attitude.

"Let's just say that even though I've been alive for a hundred or so years, it took some alone time to really grow up."


	9. Chapter 9

"Phoebe?"

"Coop?" Phoebe ran to her husband and let him catch her in his arms. She was still crying, silently, letting the tears run down her face.

Cole leaned up against a wall, wishing he didn't have to watch this. He made himself keep his eyes open, watching the woman he loved, who he would always love, be comforted by another man. Her husband. What could he have done to make her stay? Everything he had ever done was to keep her with him. And it was never enough.

"Oh, Phoebe, it will be okay. We'll find her, I promise."

"Really?" Phoebe sniffed, all ready seeming somewhat reassured. Funny how pretty much the exact same thing Cole had said was so much better coming from her husband.

"Really." Coop said, kissing the end of her nose.

Cole cleared his throat. Phoebe jumped backward, having temporarily forgotten about her halfway invisible visitor.

"Oh. Umm, right. This is somewhat akward, but-"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Coop thundered.

"Oh. Erm, can you see him?"

"What do you mean can I see him? Of course I can see him, he's standing two feet away from us. And I repeat, what is he doing here shortly after my daughter is kidnapped by demons?"

"Well, that's the thing... we don't really... know. I'm surprised you can see him though. I mean, you never even knew him. Paige can't even see him. But, Coop, as I'm sure you've figured out, this is my ex-half-demon husband Cole and Cole, this is erm, my husband, Coop."

"Cupid." Cole said. "Nice. I have to say, I liked Dex better. At least he was around when yo uneeded him."

"Hey!" Phoebe and Coop said at the same time.

"Yes, well, I think we've been through this a few times all ready, but there really is not all that much to do when your dead. And you two have to agree, he really isn't around that much. Now me on the other hand..."

"Oh shut it! You were off chasing other demons or plotting to over throw us half the time we were together. Or being overpowered by the source."

"Ah, yes, but, I had legitimate reasons, now didn't I?"

"Oh please! Coop is off spreading love and joy through out the universe... or whatever. I don't think you can get any better then that!"

"I am not away that much!" Coop interjected.

Phoebe looked at her husband. "Umm, sure, okay." she rolled her eyes. Cole snorted.

"Look, Phoebe why don't you go into the kitchen and help Piper with that potion she's working on?"

"Yeah, okay," Phoebe said, still smiling a little.

Both men watched her go.

"Right, so, as Phoebe's husband, I feel compelled to ask, why are you here?"

"People keep asking me that, and I have to say, it's getting a little old."

"How long will you be... around?"

"Don't really know."

"Great, well, this will be fun."

"Oh, undoubtedly."


	10. Chapter 10

"Phoebe, I really think we need to talk."

"Coop, can't it wait?" Phoebe was busily stirring an all purpose vanquishing potion while consulting the book on which demon could have stolen her daughter.

"No, I really don't think it can. Phoebe... I think it would be best, if, for a while at least, we... re-examine our marriage."

"I really think we should wait to talk- wait, what?" Phoebe stopped stirring.

"Look, Phoebe, I am kind of the deity of love and I can tell when a marriage needs some help."

"What, are you suggesting we get magical marriage counseling? Coop, our daughter has been kidnapped in case you've forgotten. And you're worried about our marriage?"

"Phoebe..."

"And besides that, what ever happened to not giving up on love huh?"

"I'm not saying we give up Phoebe, just the opposite. Look... I know that somehow, no idea why, but you still love him."

"What are you talking about?"

Coop nodded towards Cole, who was sitting in the other room trying his hardest not to listen.

"Cole?!?!" Phoebe exploded.

"Yes?"

"Not talking to you Cole! Just, you know, about you." Phoebe grabbed her husbands elbow and pulled him upstairs. "Now, first, I do not still love Cole!"

"Oh really? Because Phoebe I'm pretty good with the love stuff at this point, and I think I can tell. You still love him." Coop tried hard not to grimace, as if admitting this hurt him physically.

"So what, you think I should drop my family, my husband, just because I might have some left over feelings for Cole? Because okay, yes, I still feel something for him and probably always will. But that doesn't change the fact that you are my husband. I chose to marry you."

"Yes, but Phoebe, would you have made the same choice if he had been around when I showed up? No, their would always be some doubt, some hope that maybe this time when he changed, it would be for good. And that's what I'm saying. I hope, that when it comes down to it, you'll choose me over him. But you need to be sure, now that he's back. You need to make the choice. I can tell there's something there Phoebe, so I want you to make the choice soon, and not wait years and then decide you are going to go with him."

"I wouldn't do that! I'm not going to desert the family I've made Coop. Do you have any idea how hard I've had to work to keep this family together? I have to run off to vanquish demons still, and I have to look after all the kids all the time and you are never around! And I'm scared to death that something will happen to you or the kids, because I've made so many enemies, and now something has, and you think you should be the one asking for a divorce?"

"I'm not asking for a divorce. You know I love you."

"You aren't asking for a divorce? Well, maybe I should then. Because eventually, this is all going to get to be too much for me, and maybe then I'll leave. So maybe I should get it over with now. Because you know what? No matter how many times you tell me not to give up on love, it seems that love has given up on me. So yeah, maybe I should just ask for a divorce."

"Phoebe, please don't..."

"We'll talk about it later. In the meantime, my daughter has been kidnapped. I hope you don't mind that I postpone this pleasant talk to go do something about it!"


End file.
